There are several ways in which a loudspeaker can be fitted to communications equipment. At present, the usual way is to mount the circuit board and loudspeaker separately in a plastic casing with some form of connection therebetween. The loudspeaker is most often suspended softly in a rubber for instance, so as to avoid resonances in a surrounding structure. In those instances when the loudspeakers are mounted on circuit boards, the loudspeakers are always placed with their diaphragms facing away from the board. Loudspeaker mounting processes are required to be simple and inexpensive and the mounting shall fulfill the acoustic requirements placed on the mounting.
DE-A1-3346461 teaches a method of mounting electroacoustic transducers on a conductor plate that has holes opposite the transducers.
SE-B-451933 teaches a loudspeaker equipped arrangement in which the loudspeaker is mounted in a hole in the circuit board with the diaphragm facing away from the circuit board and with a vibration damping ring placed between the hole and the loudspeaker.
DE-A1-3003714 teaches a telephone apparatus that has an electroacoustic transducer mounted on a circuit board.